


Ben10 of Stone world

by jboy44



Category: Ben10, Dr. STONE (Manga), crossover - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: one day the world became stone Ben was not spared form this fate. Waking up when he heard people in trouble he brakes free and joined them on there quest to stop it form happening again and rebuild humanity's mark in the universe
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Ben was walking around Bellwood as he spoke in to his phone, "don't worry Jessica I'll meet you at the docks!" That is when a green light hit the area and Ben's eyes widen as his hands turned to stone as it slowly traveled making him reach for the omnitrix only for it to become stone as did he.

Moments later Gwen in Anodite form as Kevin walked over to him in shock, Kevin said, "I was able to fight it by absorbing stone to beat it to the punch!" he looked at the watch," …. He couldn't become a stone alien in time!"

Alan in his alien form said, "yeah and all us hybrids with alien forms were ignored… we have to leave guys commands orders! BEN IF YOU ARE IN THERE WERE EVER THIS CAME FORM WAS FIRED FORM THE MOON BEFORE VANISING! THE MOON!"

Little did they know Ben did hear! He heard it all awake in stone screaming as he count his forms and what he would do when he broke free as thousands of years past those thoughts changed over time.

Ben's point of view.

I no longer think of revenge I could hear the world crumbling around me and crashes I was worried if all normal or close enough to normal humans became stone that means My Jessica was stone and alive like me… What if she was smashed…. I could undo it with Clockwork if I could get free to see her and be a hero again wait what is that!"

I stopped thinking as I heard some one comment on finally being in America home of aliens then explain it to someone else who laughed only for someone to laugh and mockingly add, "don't' laugh at the cave men!" and few names called

Those were people who broke free they broke free so can I! Come on Omnitrix give me a miracle! I though about the world that was gone about my jessica's!

her dark skin flowing red hair pretty sparkling yellow eyes her bright smile and how she puts up with me all of me! I then heard screamed and a roar of a crabdozer! I need to brake free like they did For humanity for the world, for my Jessica!

it was at that moment I was in shock as I saw light my first sight in thousands of years.

point of view change to third person in a poodle Ben saw his reflection there was a crack scar over his right eye and he saw the stone snap off the omnitrix as he saw four guys running form the Crabdozer.

one of them clearly the leader and the one called Senku looked at another guy, "Taiju put down the torch they head things made of molten rock!"

that is when Ben looked to see he was buried in the dirt up to his waste and he looked to the omnitrix, "Thank you organic alien tech!" that is when the four looked to see him and Magma jumped when Gen turned into Big chill and phased through the dirt holding him.

Yo laughed and said, "What's wrong caveman never Seen an alien shapeshifter…. Wait that's ben ten the super hero! CELBRITY SURVIVOR!" he screamed happily.

Senku, smiled,' this makes getting to the why man easier his omnitrix the peak of science lets him become other creatures by rewriting his Dna he has forms that can do anything even open wormholes form travel and forms that don't need to breath our plan has changed for make a space shuttle to using our medusa device to figure out how to shield form it and making space suits to become ben's back up!"

The crabdozer charged only to turn as Ben became heatblast making it lick it's lips as it charged Ben then waited as he said, "Wait for it wait for it and now!" he hit the dial becoming Diamondhead as he summoned a spike geyser that held it up the alien beast and in a moment he covered it in crystal trapping it in shining rock before he timed out.

Yo looked away as he said, " Can we get Ben Ten some pants!I am uncomfy with knowing the reason behind the name!" he said flatly and pale!"

Senku reached into his packpack, "HI I am senku and I brought cloths for depetrific people!"

Ben took them and in a moment was dressed in a green vest brown pants with a rope belt as he said, "Why don't mind if I do! Funny Daimondhead still had his outfit my mine rotted away… weird weird! I heard the get the ones who turned us in to a rock garden thing and I'll be with you but first I have to go find someone!" he then turned into Brainstorm and used a stick to write in the sand " ok now based on where I was and were she was accounting for countinetal drift over about four thousand years she should be at! Yes!" he hit it and became Xlr8 and left as Magma fainted.

Taiju then smiled and said, "super hero! Super hero made it yes! Wait does this means there is probably some underground aliens and what not!?"

Senku smirked at it, "We just got the biggest short cut and cheat there is buddy!"

Meanwhile Ben timed out on a beach he was waiting for the watch to recharge and when he did became Echo echo and fired a sonic pulse at the ground before smiling and turning into Armadrillo and he started digging that is when Yuzuriha and Kohaku showed up and the blonde screamed while the other girl said, "that's just an alien a creature from another planet they are common or at least were there was even human alien hybrids!"

Ben then spoke up in a quick but as friendly as possible tone , "And I got the shit end of the hybrid stick as I was not alien enough to not become stone! Now sorry ladies but Ben ten has to dig!"

the blonde fainted when the alien changed to clockwork and he held up a stone head of a girl, "ok now Clockwork rewind!" in a moment time for the stone read rewinded to the point she was a complete statue but that is when Ben said " why didn't her outfit return!"

Yuzuriha smiled as she said, "I have a medkit with some bandages!" she said as she happily wrapped the statue up into a make shift outfit after that clockwork fired off one last tiem ray and there stood Jessica.

the girl stumbled in a bandage top loincloth hands and legs bandaged she even had one as a hair ribbon and her neck had wrapping and a cute little shell necklace She then hugged Ben as he timed out and she happily said, "new you would save me!"

Meanwhile at the main sight of the ship landing Ben was quickly using wildvine to grow fruit and what not while Jessica was spinning around a staff getting stares form love sick men!

Jessica hit one and said, "it's like they never seen a woman of my …. Wait everyone I am seeing is white or whiteish! …. Ok next stop is my home land!" She yelled in rage! " what was the staff of the international space station all one color!" She was screaming in rage at it!"

Senku nodded and said, "I am going to back away form her I heard she beat up one of the Vreedles for staining her dress… Don't want it! don't !" while Ben's trees took on a heart shape he shrugged as he said, "To each there own ok everyone The thing that attacked me and my group shows alien creatures survived in America that makes this more dangerous and more useful I heard rumors that under Bellwood were we landed there was a city of aliens below the ground.

Ben timed out and said, "IT WAS CALLED UNDERTOWN!"

Senku point at him, "so we get help form them if they are still around and or salvage tech to repair. Ben has wormhole or hole in space creation as one of his forms natural alien abilities with it being as simple as waving a hand for that race! So we don't need a shuttle anymore!"

Some one was crying as he said, "But we still do need shielding form the stone effect that and weapons and space suits are what we need to take it to the moon and make sure we don't get turned back into a rock garden again!"

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

In the camp with was now under a large crystal roof Francois was serving everyone bowls of chill with potato wedges with a smile while saying, "I figured this would be a way to honor our alien guest as it is his favorite meal!"

Tsukasa took a bite and said, "That is what I like about you Tennyson you are a simple man!"

Senku coughed as he said, "Not to distract form asking an alien questions but even with the omnitrix letting It's wear do pretty much anything by exploiting energy to matter conversion to the higher heavens of the multiverse we still need space suits , shielding and weapons to handle our why me problems and As Hyoga our now destoned again enemy turned friend can attest to the theory of a form of rock being shielding form the stone ray's light did not work out, we tried it with both this shelter and that large bolder to double down he still turned into a rock!"

Jessica then spoke up and said, "So then the visible light is targeting and the thing that makes you stone cold if you will is inferred or no visible to the human eye specter of light!" She said with a smile.

senku jumped up in shock as he said, "Those looks and brains! No wonder Ben loves you! But She is right! We even tried studying our small one with Ben as upgrade who's whole deal is merging with machines the thing was to advance form him to do anything but act as a spare battery pack. But on the plus side we found out if Ben is a silicone of stone based life form he isn't effect so worst case we end up sending the hero in alone with no back up!"

While they were talking about business Ginro was walking to his brother, "that pretty fire like air that ebony skin what did he do to get a girl that hot!" five seconds later he was punched in the face by Ben.

Chrome jumped up and he said, 'I know I know Ben that bad watch of yours let's you do anything can't you just time travel and stop the why me at day one?"

Ben had finished his food so he turned to clockwork and opened portals showing back and forward the back one showed earlier the forward one showed Magma hitting his head getting up with happened a second later, "Time is not just forward and back it is also!" on side of him portals opened up, "side ways!"

one portal showed a world were no one was turned to stone one were Magma was chief with Senku as advisor slash inventor, as Senku rolled his eyes at it and finished, "Multiverse it works under make a choice there is a whole other universe were you made the other, and traveling makes more alternate universe. If Ben did go back in time he would just make a world were it didn't happen but our world would remain the same! So while I like the spirit Chrome we can't just undo it! How every I have an idea Ben can you just go say get some space suits and weapons that work in space form the past!"

in a moment Ben shock his head as he timed out, "negative! Clockworks race have strict rules on time travel. One is no taking objects form over a year ago. If I try that there police will show up in a second and age me and the gear into dust as soon as I time out!"

Kinro adjusted his glasses as he spoke up, " first sorry for my brother second How about using those portals to go get help form another world sense that is an option!"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Ben is a man of the law and one of the laws is if a race hasn't invented it yet you can't give them it! So we would need to invent a space suit to show we have them and they work to get any same thing for weapons."

Senku sat down and took a bite of chill on one of the fries before saying, "well that's a curve ball but if all we need to do is make one to show we have them it makes it easier So here it is we divide in to four teams Taiju leads team dig you and who you think are best for the job dig up and revive people to help!"

he then took another bite and then continued, "Ben is with me Jessica and our best minds on team build we'll work on making space suits and what not!"

he then pointe to Chrome, "your on team resource search you and your guys will do well search for resources! Pretty straight forward. Finally Tsukasa I'll put you on team hunt and gather because as our crabdozer attack shows when the aliens packed it up and left out of respect for mankinds fall they didn't take all there pets with them! And as most of them can eat what ben turns into that is bad!"

Magma coughed and said, "what about looking for other people?" he asked almost begging.

Senku pointed at him, "right I almost forgot Bellwoods claim to fame was there underground alien city! There could be some hybrid descendants down there that hide to not be forced to leave, You and the others who don't want to be part of the other teams can help team dig sooner or later you'll hit the place so when team dig stops you guys take over! It'll be one team but two shifts!"

Ben looked through his omnitrix as he said, "right now I might be able to get some help on our defense front! I can't ask for more tech but a lot of the pure blood aliens I knew live for thousands of years I can ask some old friends to help me make sense of the prints of the medusa device upgrade has!" he then became portaler opened a portal rolled into a ball and rolled through with, "Be back in ten!"

Chrome then said, "Ok that was super bad!"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Wait till you see way big!" she said clearly saying she hadn't see nothing yet.

Meanwhile on Galvan prime.

azmuth was walking around his lab in an electric hover chair when he turned and jumped at portaler unrolling and timing out to Ben! "am I hallucinating again great!" At that point Ben let out a chill fry burp that made the Galvan gag as he said, "Oh that was the most disgusting… it is you ben! How?" he asked confused."

At with point Ben got down on his knees and became upgrades and showed him the plans, "got ahold of what screwed humanity over man! This thing but on a larger scale is what did it! somehow we were not only awake and could break through with thousands of years of will power but a chemical bath can melt the stone away revealing a human healed of all problems."

Azmuth looked at the plans as he held his chins and said, "Fascinating! Come with me!" he said steering his ship to a computer were upgrades touched it and upload the plans as the first thinker said, "I shall study them and report to you I shall also tell your grandmother she'll be thrilled you're the last one she has at this point as Gwen and kevin's descendants are to far removed to be related to her!... you would have loved there wedding they had a smoothie bar in your honor!" he said sadly.

time timed out and nodded that is when an old Driba walked in with his cane and gasped, "GHOST!"

Ben then looked at him and said, "No just unstoned!... that came out wrong!" he said catching himself."

The next day on earth.

Kohaku was searching the woods when she jumped at what looked like a giant seagull and it grabbed her in it's claws as out walked Animo in simple animal skin robe holding a large on wheels mutation ray as he said, "not only have I remake my mutation ray but it appears there are people I am doctor animo the greatest scientific mind of all time take me to your people girl!"

the blonde struggled as she said, "Science is for helping others not making monsters you are no scientist! Senku is the best scientist alive not you!"

amino laughed, "Could he make tech that could hack the omnitrix with I will when I find Tennysons statue!"

the blonde women laughed as she said, "Statue he is free running around helping us take down the whymen that's the group that end our world! Or at least what we call them! We tracked them by a broadcast to the moon!" She said like she was rubbing it in his face.

Animo rubbed his chin as he said, "I see I see! Fascinating! Will make things easier for me! Once I have the data within Tennyson's watch!"

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Taiju then was digging when he heard a yell and looked up to See Animo walking beside a mutant ray rolling and tied to his back Kohaku then yelled out, "Look out his weapon is an evil copy of Ben's watch!" he then fired it on a small fly turning it into a half sized feral looking stink fly that fired slime shoots making the dig team jump.

Taiju used his shovel like a shield and he said, "Oh even?"

Animo smiled, "Well making my Generic alteration ray again was no small feet I lucked into some freshly fallen space junk to scavenge parts and then using this lady I found a peace of Ben's stone shell it has his dna and the Dna of his most used oldest transformations Now I have my own omnitrix! Pretty impressive!"

Above them there was a green light show but Then Senku cam up and throw a bomb that explode making the bug die, "Bug spray! Sorry Animo Ben is a bit busy The why men tried to restone us and luckily his old friend Azmuth shield earth form orbital ray beams just in time. Ben how every is doing something way more important then dealing with you!" he said pulling up the medusa device and he fired it on a bird making it turn to stone, "the living bacteria acrylic shield is only in the upper atmosphere this thing still works on the ground!"

the leader held it at animo as he said, "And I have more bug spray cans!"

Animo held his chin as he turned the device around and dropped the girl, "I don't know what could be more important then me but I see we have a find mine! Then you most know the value of self experimentation " he then turned the ray on his self in a moment his outfit ripped into a loincloth as he turned into a green skinned Humungousaur!

Senku's eyes widened but he watched the stink fly return to normal and smiled, "It only last five minutes half Ben's Times!" he then fired only for the dinosaur man walking towards him to not be effected, "…. Well alien biologic would be different then a native creatures… oh shit!"

he jumped as he yelled out " 10,000,000,000% certain this is bad how about some one grab the ray!"

In a moment Ray who was be side her sister cutting her free looked to the ray gun and grabbed it, "Looks like it works like a cannon so then hitting his button should!" she then hit it and in a moment a green ray hit Senku.

When animo went to punch him to his shock his left fist became covered in ice as it passed through.

There Senku stood as big chill he looked himself over, "…. I became a cold gas based life form allowing me to only become semi solid at my will and release a chemical that absorbs heat at a super hight rate against a cold blooded reptile!" Animo's eyes widened as the chief breathed his frost breath turning Animo into one big popsicle.

Senku rubbed himself and said, "Frist we find Acrylics can block the beams so we can make armored space suits to protect us now we have an team omnitrix This has been a great day! Now wait something I want to do!" he then flapped his wings and flow up and he said, "I am in the air on my own power with out a pedal powered ultra light or hang glider! Too bad it's not going to last!" he said as he landed and counted. "and three two one!" he then returned to normal

he dusted himself off as he saw the human animo smashing at his ice cage as he walked over and bowed to Ruri, " thank you I know our one hour marriage was hard I just want to be the leader not marry a total stranger."

The blonde smiled and said, "Think nothing of it you made antibiotics that saved did I have the fairy tale my hero crush on you yes but I won't have worked out I mean it's highly unlikely such a relationship would have worked out."

Senku nodded as he said, "yeah!" he then walked over to the mutation ray as he said, "it's to short to be a weapon for space but may be an ace in the whole!" he said thinking of the possibilities the super villain had brough them, "to bad the change is random! Might end up as grey matter he's basically a frog that walks on his hind legs and his ten times smarter then me useful for thinking not so much battle on the moon as you know it needs to breath!"

Taiju walked up and high fived his best friend and said, "dude you were an alien! And were's ben!"

the leader smiled and said, "Well yeah I know I think I pulled it off , as for ben while making our prototype shield with worked perfectly by the way Ben saw something and turned into armadrillo and started drilling. Long story short he hit undertown and my theory that some human alien hybrids still lived there was right! They honestly have a religion based around the omnitrix so we have super powered back up, the aliens kept sixty level tech still running and have an epic steam power generator hooked up to the volcanic plats for powering there town. We got another short cut on better resources and if Ben requests it they will do it! they even though a spare old red spots space suit our way!"

Later on Senku was working on the plumber space suit in the camp as he said, "using our scuba gear to replace the air systems it's working again test by Chrome doing a mars walk thanks to ben wormhole!" he said holding out a plat of Chrome taking a selfy on mars with a kingdom of science flag behind him

Ryusui smirked, "so that the plan is to reverse engineer the suit but replace metal with acrylic fiber glass platings?"

Senku nodded as he said, "yeah for those who don't know reverse engineering is making a copy of something you found! It won't be as pretty or as strong as this one! But it'll do! Now we need weapons! Our friends down below may have more tech but old school funs won't work in space!" he saw a hand up.

Jessica rolled her eyes as she said, "Acrylic blocks inferred light with we found is the part of the beam that makes the stone effect happen! The other light is for targeting. Guns don't work in space as no air the gun powder has nothing to burn so they do not fire!"

Gen laughed, "to bad we never figured out laser weaponry!" he said he saw a hand up.

Yo rolled his eyes and he said, "it works on heat based inferred light being used to burn holes through what you point it and using normal light to target. Those aliens all had them but we couldn't figure it out! for the life of us!"

That is when Senku saw a light and he heard Suika say, "Look it's the yearly star!" the leader then said, "That's no star that's the international space station still working you know were my dad and you guys ancestors came form!" he said excited as he said, "IT STILL WORKS THEY MAY HAVE SPARE SPACE SUITS ONBOARD WE CAN AMROR! AND PARTS TO USE!"

Ben was already Jetray as he said, "Already flying! Relax I can handle exit reentry and don't need air and fly by using energy not the air!" he said as he flow out to space in a flash!

once space Ben spotted the space station not looking more like a space ship and he spotted a robot lady inside as he tapped on the window in Morse code 'I am ben10'

The robot opened the door and ben flow in as the door closed ben hit the dial to become Frankenstrike to stick to the ground proving his claim, "Thanks lady so you are?"

The robot lady said " I am Rei Ishigami! I was made by Byakuya ishigami to look after the station and earth I created factories laser weapons and everything to look after earth sending out a message every year as I upgrade myself why has father not returned? Are you here to take me to him Ben ten?"

Ben sighed as he timed out and crossed his arms, "I am sorry but Byakuya died before being able to return but his son is down there and we found the ones who caused this he need help finishing his your fathers quest to get humanity back on top!"

the next day on earth Jessica was sitting down behind her some alien human hybrids helping the normal humans work on the space suits as Senku sat beside her looking up, "you worried about ben too?" he then covered his face as strong winds came down before a word could be said what looked like a space ship the size of the international space station came down.

Ben then hopped out and said, "I present to you the upgrade to space ship international space station and no it wasn't me!"

At that moment Rei walked out as Ben said, "your dad build a little robot that kept the thing running and upgraded itself and the place to keep earth safe this is it Rei she identities as Female and your sister so enjoy you have a sister made of metal!"

Senku in a moment hugged ray in Tears, "I love you already!"

Rei held out a weapon and fired off a red beam burning a hole in a tree as she said, "I was told you need laser weaponry for space battle I only have hand guns!"

Senku was tearing up and he backed up, "I am sorry I need a moment! I need a moment! I am just so happy!"

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Senku was looking and magna and telling him off, "Look Magna there are rules and laws! We are getting the most help we can and even if Ben could talk his grandma in to helping the most she could do is give us the ingredients to say we still need to put it together! And our hybrids space suits will need to be special made for there unhuman elements some will be easy like the guy with four arms two more arms, some will the mayor's spikes! But we need to do this our selves and have too Ben can't do it himself! He has a timer man!"

Magna wiped his forehead with his forearm as he said, "and were is our alien freak!?" he was then hit in the face by Jessica who cracked her knuckles.

the lady answered, "He is hiding as he doesn't like the undertown people's worship of him! Leaving me to translate as I am the only other person who knows English and Japanese! Well Rei knows but she is working on weapons back in orbit on our ship"

Senku smiled, " yes my dear metal sister well it gives us strategy one team distracts with the ship the other sneaks in with Ben! Speaking of witch of Rei's charts are to believe then they are hiding underground and we'll need a radar to find it, So we'll need a microwave radiation generator. I'll get to work on that sense we got the normal suits made already thanks to undertown's help!"

he then jumped down a hole and slid down a slide beside him was a stair case but this was quicker both made of smooth crystal as he said, "WAY TO GO BEN!" he said making it below!

he then cleared his throat and switched to speaking English as he walked up to a lady dress like she was out of the American fifties with one eye and asked, "sorry looking for Radar making parts!" he new he didn't sound right!

the lady smiled and point him to the left and he walked into a museum as he smiled as he walked up to it and saw a bell below a " Ring if Ben needs something!" he rang it!

what looked like a man in a guard uniform with gills came adjusting his hat, "Oh what does the great one need?" he asked happy to help!

The Teen genius then said, "Radar system!" the guard took him to some old machines there was a weather radar dish still working and a broken microwave pulse generator, and a solar panel system and he asked, "Going to need a magnetron to get it working!" the guard looked confused. The Japanese kid didn't know the word in English so he mimed using a microwave and the guard nodded and said, "Got one in the staff room!"

Senku smiled as he said, "Send them up!"

Later on he was smiling he had hooked a working solar power generator to the magnetron to the dish and build in was an arm with a pin on paper he smiled as he span around his wrench as he said, 'That'll do but the magnetron is old and small so it'll only have one shot!"

that is when Minami walked up with her camera as Senku smiled, "Ok just who I was looking for I can't find anyone else to spare on our assembly line of normal suits so I need your help! Suit up grab your camera and your walking on the moon!" she jumped!

to much later Minami was in a cheap copy of the plumber suit it's plating was fiber glass and acrylic and there was more of it on the suit making it hard to move the tank was smaller and the helmet was over sized but she sighed, "At least the space suit works!" She said as she walked to the radar rig and hit the on button as she used her camera to take a selfie with it the American flag still standing.

she then took the paper when it was finished it had a sketch of the underground with a square part of it at the bottom clearly part of the base!

Moments later Rei's shuttle came and landed and she board with the paper.

that night Senku was pointing at the map, "And the repaired radar rig worked well! We know were part of the base is with is enough to go find the rest! Wish we could have gotten more of it and we have to use the Minami's selfie as our land mark to find it but we are done with the normal suits and need to move on to the more alien suits!"

every word he said Jessica repeated in English for the undertwoners gathered with them around the camp fire.

Gen held his chin and added, "And just were is Ben who we need for all this?"

In a moment they saw a bright purple light and Ben came out and said, "Finding help! Everyone let me show you an anodite!" in a moment Verdona walked out making many of them jump as he said, "As they are natural made of energy they can use energy to matter conversion using energy in the air to pull off what we humans would call magic! And this one is my grandma Verdona Tennyson!"

A few people fainted, but Kaseki smiled," "Finally someone older then me! So she can give us unlimited building materials!" she nodded as she snapped her fingers making five sheets of steel appear.

Senku jumped for joy at it! " ok find resource team your merging in with the other teams we got an epic cheat so everyone thank nana Tennyson!"

there was a round of "thank you nana Tennyson!"

Verdona smiled and said, "oh what nice friends you have Ben! So good to have you back!" she then bear hugged her grandson who she though was dead for four thousand years!

Senku was doing the moon walk as he said, "Ok dudes I'll run the math on how deep underground the enemy base is! And the numbers on our production of suits then check with my robotic sister on weapons and get back to you on numbers on when we can attack!"

The next morning Senku used a megaphone he clearly made to call out, "A WEEK A WEEK IS WHEN WE CAN MOVE IF NO PULL SHIT HAPPENS TO DISTRACT US FORM PRODUCTION EVERYONE!" he sounded so happy.

Little did he know elsewhere Ben was walking along an area and he turned into Echo echo and fired on sonar and he his eyes widen when he read it back and quickly turned into armadrillo to dig and soon he came to it!

the indent of his home in the stone below making a cave shaped just like it's outer walls he walked in to it, " Ok now Mom was home at the time and I am finally home so!" he then searched around looking for her statue but instead he save a carving that read, "got your Mama Bro!"

Ben growled as he turned to Wildmutt sniffed and followed it through a cave system!

he then came to what looked like a cave turned into a man cave with a home made pole table and bar!

That is when Fistrick now using homemade white chalk paint to paint his skull his hair shaved to make the mohawk dressed in red animal skin outfit barefoot holding obsidian knives before ben could do anything he pulled down a sheet to reveal a cave with a leg of Lava his mother's statue hung over it by ropes and he held his knife to the rope beside him, "on move bro and your mom is melted!"

Ben timed himself out and sighed, "what do you want!"

Above Ben walked up to Senku and said, "bad news! One of my enemies broke out and has my mom's statue over a molten lava bit he can cut the rope and melt her faster then I can fight!" he said clear as day.

Senku held his chin, 'So your being blackmail and are warning us you are about to have to do a very very bad thing!"

Ben shock his head, "No just you Senku!" he then turned into Gutrot and gassed him!

Senku then woke up to find himself underground in a cave littered with fallen space junk and a broken down mech suit that Fistrick once used.

Fist trick smiled as he said, "Good the nerd bro is awake you are going to work on getting my suit running again while Ben bro using his aliens to recharge the battery as an alien!"

Senku got up as he dusted himself off and said, "I have no choice then!" he started working, "This will set us back for a month! I mean you don't have to do it like this! Humanity is on the line join us you can use this suit to help us stop the why men so they can't turn us to stone again! You can work with us and be a hero!"

Fistrick shock his head, "I don't' care about earth or humanity bro there is no money in being a hero! That suit is space survivable get It running then Ben can warp me some place then his moms is yours!"

Ben as Nrg walked in holding the batter and putting it in as he turned into juryr rig to help Senku.

it was hours of arguing between smart aliens and Senku before it was running and the badguy loaded in and Ben opened a portal as clockwork and Fistrick stepped through!

After words Ben quickly used a portal to get to his mom's statue and move her to above.

While Ben was now timing out and hugging his mom's statue tears in his eyes as Senku patted his back.

In space Fistrick was battling in a base struggling against Vilgax's drones when the now aged space pirate looking like his Vil version he had scars on his face that looked like Malwares circuit board " A human?"

Fistrick's suit lost an arm as he punched, "yeah the stone wasn't forever just a long pause Even ben's back!"

soon the pirate yelled in rage! " TENNYSON!"

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

In the world under mana dome the kingdom of science was continuing it's work as explosions happened around them. Senku was finishing up a four armed suit as he said, "And thank Nana Tennyson for the dome shield!" he say a hand up and he responded, "she is using e equals mc squared paused creating energy in a semi solid state solid enough to take the hits but not solid enough to shatter!"

they all went back to working as Jessica said, "I wonder how Ben's fight with that old squid is doing?"

in a moment the explosions stopped as Ben walked up dragging Vilgax's head by a facial tendril and he was covered in purple blood as the dome dropped as his eye twitched, "…. I can't believe I did this! The worst part is for the past two minutes it was still alive! I honestly think he is still kicking just fucking with me!" in a moment the head bit his right leg as he yelled in pain.

Senku blinked as he let out a stunned, " got to respect the fight in the old Squid! Ok I guess someone help Ben peel the squid off then ben can use Jurry rig to repair as much as the drones weapons and armor as can be for tool use for our fight!"

about five hours later at sun set!

Rei was holding a new laser blade only a foot long but it was there, "You have fifteen energy blades ten energy rifles five plate sized shields and armor plating for 50 suits, Along with six more batteries for laser pistols!" she said upon seeing the spread of salvaged alien tech.

Senku crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "Ben why most he get carried away we could have gotten so much farther form this distraction!"

Sukia came running with chalk right behind her screaming, "GHOST GHOST!"

Ruri tolled her eyes as she said, "Silly girl there is no such thing as ghosts!"

Gen was drinking some soda as he said, "true but ectonurites are a thing!" they all looked at her as Gen continued, "Allow me Senku they are aliens made of semi solid gas that brakes down in sun light! As such they most of the time travel in an outer skin made form making themselves more solid and there by weaker to shield them! There looks outer skin and looks with out skin inspired our stories of ghosts and demons! Ben can turn into one, and the creepy part is they are not alive by the normal definition of life as such they are alive in the smallest of parts it allowed Ben's transformation into one to take on a life of it's own guide by the sample's original owners memories and escape the watch! Ben has the form back again because the watch took a new sample but thanks to bleaching the DNA it's memoryless and unable to come to life!"

Ben then walked up as he said, "Why are we talking about ghost freak? Is he possessing people again!"

Senku looked at them, "there gas state let's them go harmlessly into a body and puppeteer it form the inside wearing it like a suit or possession!" he said as he held his chin, "Strange how nature can make seemingly impossible things possible with different building blocks!"

At that point a laugh was heard as the sunset and what appeared to be original series ghostfreak with out the dial came up making everyone jump as Ben turned into ghostfreak and pushed Jessica behind him, "Oh look who came to haunted! Zs'skayr finally grow your other skin back?"

the ghostly alien said, "Removing it was such a stupid idea other then allowing your sun to fire me how many times now? Or light close to it, I lost the best power the ability to pretend to be you! Honestly for years I wore that same outfit and everyone though I was you till someone noticed my purple eye and knew I couldn't be!" he said moving his eye to star at Sukia in his palm as he said "BOO!"

the little girl fainted and her little dog too as Ben asked, "So here to just scare little girls or is there a point to this ? other then you trying to body jack me for the watch because you know you can't while I am transformed and the omnitrix energy field is on! And I find it odd you aren't using anyone as a puppet!"

the ghost laughed as he said, "Oh Ben why would I stupidly take a host that could turn into a rock by the thing that man has around his neck!" he said pointing to Senku as he said, "No no your watch is forever out of my reach so long as the stone light is a weapon! Sooner or later you would need to recharge and it would be hit and I would have to leave then you could be set free! Besides I already lost the honor of defeating you besides O!" he then had a tendril pop out with a red omnitrix as he said, "thanks to albedo's death I already have one of those things it's a knock off but it works!"

The ghost then turned into original series fourarms then heatblast, "So I don't need yours anymore! Again my purple eyes and red symbol spoil the illusion!" he said turning into a copy of Ben in his omniverse outfit with green replaced by purple and a red omnitrix dial on a red band around his left wrist looking a lot like the alien force omnitrix, "But it's a nice fake won't you agree!"

Jessica blinked and looked between them, " Well thanks for ruining this dream for me!" Everyone then stared at her as she turned red!

Ben timed out as he said, "Ok you have albedo's copy watch what do you want and why even bother coming here rubbing it in you highjacked my legacy!"

the ghost timed out back to his normal self and said, "Oh no Ben ten!" he said watching his fake omnitrix brake, "the opposite! I grow tired of being in your shade I would say living but I don't do that!" he held up his hand holding out a finger as he said, "In fact I have honestly missed you with out you I have no challenge no one to beat! In a way I kept thinking back to our fights like a friendly rivalry how tragic I come to think of you as a friend but then again for awhile we were one in and same every now and a then!"

Ben shivered as he said, "This better not be a love letter!" he said horrified by how this talk was going!

the ghost laughed as he said, " I may have set my watch to brake but there is another! Tennyson that's what I've come to warn you about! Fight this whymen beat them! And prove your place as the only wielder of the omnitrix bring your race back to the top and then I'll come to challenge you like the good old days so trust me I want you to win! So I come with this warning the stone works on matter to energy then back to matter rapidly or alchemy as they called it! now I only know of one alchemistic tool!"

Ben held his watch as he said, "The why men have one of this don't they!" the ghost nodded as ben said, "your warning me! It can't be albedo! He would be long dead!"

the ghost then held out a finger shaking it, "my omnitrix was doomed as it was limping with parts stolen for it to repair there mane weapon with runs on a broken omnitrix!" he then hovered around ben as he said, "Evil with a broken omnitrix who does it sound like Benny boy?" he said looking at ben.

the shapeshifter made a fist, "EON!" the ghost nodded and vanished with a cry of, "yes see you later!"

Later on while eating Kinro said, "So who is this Eon and why does he have a watch?" he asked.

ben turned into clockwork and said, "time works as we already went over in forward back and side ways!" he said making portals showing Senku ruling the world as an evil overlord with slaves Senku dead , and senku with the omnitrix as he said, "But thanks to all the different choices there is a world were any what if happens like say what if I was a super villain!" he said showing bad ben timelines.

Ginro spit out his food and said, "THE BIG BAD IS EVIL YOU!"

Jessica nodded and said, "yes Eon's watch was damaged to rob him of his power to transform but left him with the powers of his last transformation clockwork sense then he use the universe hopping to hunt and kill any ben with a working omnitrix!"

Tsukasa held his sister close, "and let me guess the only Him he couldn't kill is our ben!" our ben nodded as he said, "I was one of many he probably only did this in hopes of killing me with a sneak attack and everything else was a side effect!"

Senku sighed, "ok so we have to fight an army of robots probably build around corpses of Ben's so they'll have decayed Ben faces! Destroy a weapon powered by a newly at least partially repaired omnitrix and fight supervillain ben! Fuck!"

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Ben was holding his chin as he was helping Senku make some of the de-petrification potion, " I don't think ghostfreak was telling the truth I know him he won't give up a working omnitrix even if it was one of albedo's knock offs!"

the leader looked up and said, "so you think the ghost broke a fake one while hiding the real one in his second skin, to come at you after you handle evil you?" Ben nodded as the leader said, "Makes sense!"

Meanwhile.

Jessica was around she was looking for something she had a staff with Daimondhead crystals in the two ends making it a two ended mace as she came to a place, "Ok if Ben mapped that spot he found me at to be mr smoothie were we were meeting then this should be my house!" She spoke as she came to a small clearing in the middle of a jungle

She then hit the ground and uncovered buried in the dirt two stone hands belonging to two different women and she cried, "thank you sweet mommies! I found you both!" she said happy as she done and start using the crystals to dig, "May be should have asked for help or asked one of the aliens to do this for me! Don't worry moms if Ben can dig out his parents and get ready to bring them back with the potion thing I can do the same!"

That is when she heard a roar and turned holding her staff ready when what looked like a lion came out charging at her it was female and in a moment Jessica span her staff around her waist so only the wood touched her but action make one end of crystals slash the lioness face.

then the other end came around as she was knocked back slashing the lioness through with the spikes.

She then turned and moved to the right just avoiding another one who she quickly hit in the back of the neck with one end of her staff, "Don't mess with me you bitches!"

the red head jumped to her right hearing roars form her left and gave her staff a straight trust sending it right down another lioness's throat she then pulled it out and gave it an upwards swing just in time to stab another one in the neck.

the dark skinned women smiled as she was quickly becoming covered in lion blood staining her bandage outfit as red as her hair.

She smiled as she gave the staff and quick spin around her hand killing another lioness that was about to bite her in the back of the leg!

Watching form the shadows was a wide eyed and stunned Tsukasa he continued to watch her using quick spins with the deadly melee weapon she held and span around like it was a baton at a cheer leading rally or something All the while she was humming a happy tone to keep her mind form panicking.

She was amazing like a legendary amazon in the way she quickly killed the mighty beasts like they were nothing. He was red watching as he muttered, "what a women!"

At with point Jessica broke her staff over her knee and grabbed the two broken ends having two shorter maces with she held out as she gave her body a spin smashing the one male and remaining female in the sides of the neck killing the whole pride of lions.

Tsukasa the strongest teenager alive with out super powers was left breathless watching her as he said, "Amazing at with point one of the mace flow by his head cutting his check he touched it form one sound she found him and could have killed him if she witched, this was a warning and he knew it form her skill, "what a warning!"

Jessica walked over taking back her other mace as she said, "yeah when you date a super hero and take staff fighting your instincts get sharp and powerful, the staff was a new skill you should see me with a clay more or energy blade! But sense you're here help me dig up and find all my mommies parts I want them back as much as Ben wants his parents and you will not mock my two mothers I know what your countries stance on them is ironically."

the savage modern worlder nodded and said, " I am not one of them and trust me if they can raise a powerful warrior like you they have my respect, Ben is a lucky lucky man!"

the red head smiled as she said, "Sense you enjoyed the show and just watched as I fought lions your digging them up and also Look but don't try to touch!" she said holding one of the maces a few inches form the spot between his legs, "or you'll be the worsts strongest normal eunuch!"she said sounding threateningly as he nodded in fear of her as she said, "Only Ben gets to touch!"

In a moment she then throw a mace hitting another lioness right in the neck killing it, "flawless victory!" She said happily as she retrieved her weapon once more!

the male watched as he dug out the two statues as he stated, "You could be a warrior goddess incarnate a true amazon and it would make sense Ms. Jackson!"

the red head turned holding mace close to his neck, "you clearly miss the I will unman you threat!" she said coldly, "there are a few things I hate, people who don't understand love is love, People who look down on others, Bullies, people who want to keep the world in dark ages, you are all but the first! So I hate you all ways will I love Ben and Ben alone and if you continue to act flirtingly you won't' even die a man!" the man was red and shock his head at it.

Jessica backed up as she said, "Are you fucking enjoying my death and masculinity threats!? The fucking hell you fucking creep!" she said horrified, "you know what get the fuck out I'll dig my mothers out myself!"

he then left listening to her wishes as he said, " Struck out as big as could be there!"

Elsewhere Rei had load a crystal into Animo's knock off, "there the only DNA strain is Diamondheads this insures it's the only transformation!" she said as she watched the work on the suits being finished, "this means if all else fails we can turn every human with the genetic targeting mode into diamondhead's race for five minutes giving super powers biological weapons, and no need for air while also being stone proof!"

one of the undertownders dressed in a blue sweater glasses blue jeans and black boats adjusted his three lens glasses for his third eye, adjusting his dark skin and blue hair, "good to know but it won't work on us Americans we are part alien!" he said in English Rei got it but the people form japan need it translated.

Rei translated it, "he is stating that my weapon wont' work on the Americans of the current generation thanks to not being pure human DNA!" the people got back to work.

soon later Jessica was dragging a sack made of lion pelts with stone parts opened it and start putting them together.

She had one women but together, "long blonde hair and blue eyes my mommy lucy, and tan skin dark hair and dark eyes my mommy Jessie!" she said reaching for the other arm and her eyes widened as she yelled in English, "I can't find my mommy jessie's left arm!"

She quickly dressed them before the man she chased off came handing it to her " Let me save you the trouble!" he said sounding friendly.

A moment later She finished and smiled as she said, "ok now we can bring them and ben's paretns back!" she said happily as Ben showed up as rath pushing a large crystal tub of the potion, "got the potion Senku put a fill a cup thing on the back!"

Jessica grabbed a two glasses walked behind and push them on the fill up to fill it up, moments later she splashed them on her moms who's statues she dressed in bandage outfits like hers and in a moment they broke out cracks like scars on there holding hands that when touching made it look like a heart on them.

In a moment the two women let go looked confused before seeing their daughter and hugging her.

to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Senku was in his space suit in Rei's ship talking to the troopes, "Ok this is it our moon battle the Ben team is already in there our job is just to sneak in through tunnels Ben will make in the fight plant our bomb and explode the place. WE will handle lunar repair with Diamond head!"

they all nodded.

Meanwhile in the moon robots with skull face were battling the humans and alien hybrids but that was hardly the focus.

Ben was clockwork holding back a time ray form Eon as he said, "give it up you have already lost eon!"

Eon growled but before he could say anything his eyes spotted Jessica and he froze the beam he was firing stopped letting Ben take a hit!

Ben noticed this and quickly turned to pesky dust and used his dream sand as he said, "so that's it then!"

Eon passed out and found himself before a grave marked "Jessica Jackson Tennyson!" eon roared in rage ripping off his mask to reveal a tearful face of a pale Ben with purple eyes.

Who held his head and even the normal Ben was in tears as he saw the horrible death Eon's Jessica faced thanks to his failure.

Ben then said, "…. No wander your evil! But this isn't what she would want! Why would she want you to be a villain!"

Eon soon woke up in rage ripping his helmet off as he roared Ben turning into Atomix to hit him as he said, "The facts are the same you know it you became everything she hates and created how many universe were she is all alone morning her husband or boyfriends death!?"

the bad ben yelled out, "SHUT UP!" he said purple energy storming around him as some of his minions dropped dead.

Ben turned to normal and pulled out a glass panel and kicked it over it was a picture of him and Jessica happily kissing, "this is what you miss this is what drove you mad! Your just sad!" he said flat out yelling at Eon!

Eon yelled as he sent out a pulse Ben quickly became Diamondhead as the human and alien hybrids turned to run the metal rusting around them ben then yelled out, "Phone Senku I am going to need to do this the other way!"

he said hitting his dial to become Way big literary shattering out of the moon.

In moments Rei's ship opened as she came out to gather up the people sent drifting by the shit!

As Ben quickly changed back to Daimondhead and patched the moon rapidly leaving him underground in a crystal cave seeing a trapped in crystal Eon who was frozen in a cry holding his head!

our ben quickly turned back to pesky dust held his hand making Eon glow, "you will dream of your time with your Jessica be with her in the land of sleep for ever eon a better fate then you deserve!"

Ben then timed out he sat down as he said, "Now I wait!" In a moment Verdona showed up and hugged her grandson and brought him back.

Later on Senku was standing in his kingdom of science before a station of Ben and him holding hands made of crystal , "And the whymen are done thanks to our American guest my sister and our super hero! Now let's rebuild our world!"

the crowd was cheering but in the crowd Sandra looked around, "were is my son any way?"

Elsewhere in a forest under the setting Sun Ben was standing before ghostfreak who was in his ben form, "so you did use a fake to trick me!"

ghostfreak turned into Frankenstrike and fired off a bolt of lighting.

Ben just jumped and hit his watch becoming Shockrock and absorbed the blast and fired back hitting ghostfreak, "Let me show you the new guys!"

the faker looked stunned before turning into Waybig and going to punch Ben!

Only for small aliens to appear on his wrist and yell, "SLAP BACK!" the little guys ran up the evil Waybig hitting eachother's back making them double in doubles and weight but get smaller.

before long Ghostfreak was crushed under weight making him turn into big chill and flow out and try to freeze them all as he said, "HOW!"

form the ice there was a glow as what looked like Vilgax with an omnitrix dial appeared as he said, "GAX WILL SHOW YOU WHY!" he then fired his eye beams hitting the bad big chill's dial shattering it.

in a moment ghostfreak returned to his form his true omnitrix broken now but the sun had set so he roared in rage ripping off his skin to charge only for Ben to turn into Atomix and make an orb of light to burn the ghost.

As he turned to Ash Ben said, "Some people will never change!" with his enemy gone Ben timed out and head back to the party as he said, "Now they are grilling and I am hungry!

five year later Ben in a 90s style space suit was in a pod in space as he hit a button and said, "ben to mission control Senku your space shuttle worked I am in orbit space travel reinvented over! Teleporting home over!" he said as he became clockwork and opened the portal stepping out to the kingdom of science with had been belt up to look like a city in the 90s

Senku who was in an outfit like he was before turning into stone smiled as he high fived Ben as he said, "And thanks to you my metal sister and undertown we have reinvented everything we had in the 90s minus color display screens way ways time with color we have more important things to do!"

Ben nodded and said, "And no clowns! That remains uninvented again!"

At that moment Magma walked up in clone make up " I invented a new form of comedy!" he said happily.

five second slater Ben punched the man in the face knocking him out as he said, "FUCK! Ok I have my wife Jessica to get back to now!" he then walked off happily as he passed him and Senku's statue and read the plack " for the heroes of science who pulled us back out of the stone age!

unknown to Ben how every on the moon with was now coming up it's crystal half now shining bright within it there was now an empty hole part in Eon's shape showing he woke up and escaped and would be back to hound them in a different way but still.

paradox walked up and said, "the adventure never ends but the story does, with Ben around this was to easy so I hope you enjoyed the ride and all the fun we had along the way the world is saved as always see you in the next one!"

the professor opened a portal and said, "now let's see what's going on in a new time line!"

the end


End file.
